Accidental Time Travel
by The Missing Twin
Summary: I know alot of people have done next generation time travel stories, but I figured I'd take a shot in it! Involves Fred II, James Sirius, Lily Luna, Albus Potter and Roxanne. Please read and review! Enjoy! Again rating for paranoia!
1. Chapter 1

James pressed his back against the wall when his parents started talking. "-time turner," was the end of the sentence he had just heard. "Yeah," his father said, "They just figured out how to make it leap forward by two years," His mom laughed. "Took them long enough,"

"No kidding. There's one in my briefcase,"

James's eyes automatically started scanning the room. "BINGO!" he shouted inside his head as he spotted it on the coffee table. Making sure his parents were still talking, he stealthily made his way the table. The latch of the case opened almost immediately, and he spotted what he was looking for when he saw the gold chain. He shoved it in his jacket pocket with one hand and closed the case silently with the other.

He made sure no one had entered the room and stood up. To make things look casual he went into the kitchen. Leaning against the doorway, he asked, "When's supper going to be ready Mum? I'm starving," His mom nearly jumped out of her skin, as she hadn't noticed him. "James! You scared me half to death!" James smirked. "But, I'll start it here in a minute, okay? Go back up stairs. I'll call you when it's done." Obeying for once, he stepped out the door and with a smile, ran upstairs his hand on the time turner the whole time.

…

"Fred!" he shouted as he opened the door to an old bedroom. The rooms of number 6 Grimald Place were as musty as ever. The only reason they were staying there was because they had gone on vacation for a week, and the whole time it had rained and roof suffered several leaks making the floors unsafe. They had to stay here until it could be properly fixed.

His cousin turned, and looked at him with a mischievous grin. "What'd ya' get?" He asked. James whipped the time turner out as Fred walked up. "Whoa," Fred whispered. James's sister Lily and Fred's sister Roxie looked up from their drawings. "What is it?" Roxie asked as she walked over with Lily on her heels. Albus, now taking notice and looking up from a book then came over. They all huddled the gold necklace. The others weren't paying attention as Lily's fingers spun the knob seven times.

A/N: I know I'm not really following the epilogue years, but I don't really care. James is 12, Fred(II) is 13, Albus and Roxie are both 11 and Lily is 9. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Albus noticed on the last turn. "LILY NO!" he shouted but it was too late. They were whisked fourteen years into the past. All of them where touching the time turner when it started. They felt a small jerk as they landed on a stray mattress. They all lost their balance and tumbled over it. The boys jumped up first using their wands for light. Examining the clutter, James asked, "Who turned it?" Lily whispered, "I did," All heads automatically turned towards her. "What was it?"

"A time turner,"

"Where are we?"

"Same place different time,"

"Can we get back?"

"'Dunno,"

Lily's bottom lip started quivering. Fred quickly knelt down next to her. "Lily, please don't cry. We'll find a way to get back. I promise," Lifting her chin so her eyes were level with his he said, "Just no crying okay?" Her blue eyes meeting his brown ones, she nodded and her lip stopped quivering. Fred stood again pulling Lily up with him. Roxie scrambled up next to him also pulling out her wand. "Who goes first," she asked. "I will," James and Fred said in unison. They stood side by side leading the way out the door. Albus followed them, and Roxie was behind him holding Lily's hand in one hand and her wand in the other.

On the third to last step, getting ahead of James, Fred tripped over a snag of wood and fell forward hitting his nose on the last step. He cried out in pain as James jumped down next to him. Grabbing him under the armpits, he lifted him up. Fred grabbed the railing of the staircase he sat up. Just then, three people burst out of the nearest door. One of them grabbed James by the collar and hoisted him up. "Who are you?" he demanded. "James Sirius Potter,"

"Did you say Sirius?"

James would have smacked himself if he wasn't frozen with fear.

"Yes sir," he stammered. Sirius, lowering him slightly asked, "How did you get here?"

"I-I took a time turner from my father. My-My sister didn't know what it was and turned it. Will you please tell me what year it is?"

Sirius set him down but kept a grip on his collar. "1996. What year was it when you left?"

"2014,"

"How many of you are here?"

"Five,"

The other two men came into view, Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin. "Leave him alone Sirius," Lupin said, "He can't be more than thirteen," Sirius released the hold on his collar. Fred had been standing almost the whole time and no one had noticed him yet. The others were at the stair landing out of view. Fred had his arm pressed against his nose. Arthur seemed to take notice. "Why are you doing that?" he asked looking straight at him. Fred lowered his arm showing his bleeding nose. Arthur motioned for him to follow. "Get the others as well," James looked up the stairwell at his brother, knowing he was waiting for confirmation. James nodded.

The remaining three came slowly down the stairs. They stopped behind James and Fred as they reached the bottom. Arthur put his hand on Fred's shoulder. "I think some proper introductions will be in order," he said smiling. Fred smiled back. The rest of them weren't sure what to do. Remus started walking back in the way they came. Arthur and Sirius followed behind. Fred stepped after them jerking his head telling the others to follow.

….

Everyone stood as they entered the dining room. A few had their wands out, and they were all staring at the kids. James threw up his hands. "We come in peace," Fred took his arm off his nose and put his hands up. The rest of the future kids started laughing. Fred put his arm back to his nose as it started to bleed again. "Who-" Ron started. Sirius interrupted. "They came from 2014. This one," he said pointing to James, "nicked a time turner, and his sister didn't know what it was and turned it," Everyone stood confused and shocked. Fred interrupted. "Um, cam I please have like a towel or something? Anything?" Molly, taking notice of his nose came quickly over to him. "Come here dear," Fred followed his grandmother into a near-by bathroom.

Albus stepped forward. "So, ah, should we do introductions now?" There was a simultaneous "Yes," around the room. Fred and Molly came back in, Fred now with an old towel. "Fred," James started, "you wanna go first?" He was suddenly confused. "First at what?"

"Introductions,"

"Oh, yeah guess so,"

"You guys can sit down we're not going to do anything,"

"Yet,"

James smirked. "Yeah, yet," Fred frowned. "Wait, do I have to say my full name?" Lily laughed. "Everyone does," Fred frowned again. "Fine. Anyway I'm Frederick Jordan Weasley, age thirteen. I'm in Gryffindor and I'm one of the beaters," George's eyebrows shot up. "Who's your parents?"

"Well, um, you, and, um, Angelina Johnson,"

"But, Fred's-"

"Yeah, I know it's a really long story that I can't tell,"

Both of the twins' jaws dropped, making everyone laugh. Past Fred elbowed George. "Girlfriend stealer," he said smirking. Roxie stepped next to Fred. "Well, I'm Roxanne Katie Weasley and I'm eleven. I'm in Ravenclaw and I'm the chaser. And, I am also that thing's sister," she finished pointing to Fred.

James stepped forward. "Hi, James Sirius Potter, age twelve in Gryffindor and the other beater. And I'm the oldest Potter kid. And I'll be a third year and me and Fred racked up one hundred fifty detentions together. Almost all pranks," he finished smirking. The past Fred stood up and screamed, "You two are the best kids ever! And also, who's your parents?"

"Harry James Potter and Ginevera Weasley," James said. Harry stared at him wide eyed. Ginny went pale. Fred started pulling money out of his pocket and handed it to George. Albus stepped forward before anything else could be said. "Oh Merlin Harry, that one's definitely your son." Everyone turned their attention to Albus. "Um, hi, Albus Severus Potter, age eleven, Ravenclaw and seeker," Ron glanced at Harry. "Why'd you name your kid that?" Albus sighed. "Long story," James stepped forward once more. "Ta-da!" he shouted adding emphasis with jazz hands. This got everyone to laugh.

"One problem," George said, "two Freds," Past Fred thought for a moment. "Well I'm just calling him 'mini me', but I don't know," "I know!" Roxie said, "Dad calls him Freddie sometimes so he already responds to it automatically," George thought for a second. "It could work, if we make it specifically 'Fred' and 'Freddie' but it'll still be confusing," Now Freddie shrugged. "Alright then," Molly then noticed Lily hiding behind Roxie. "What's your name?" she asked kindly when she caught her eye. Stepping from behind Roxie she said, "Lily. Lily Luna Potter. I'm only nine so I'm not in Hogwarts yet," Everyone seemed to be smiling at her. Fred and George stood up. "Mini-me and James come with us we need to show you something," Fred said smirking. The two followed the twins out of the room, leaving Al and the girls. Hermione then stood. "Do any of you like to read?" she asked. All three heads nodded slowly. "Come with me. I have some books in my trunk," Ron snorted. "That's a shocker," Hermione glared at him as they left the room.

…(Present)…

Ginny sighed as she trudged up the stairs. "James!" she shouted, "I told you supper's ready five minutes ago!" Opening the door to the room that she knew they were in, she found it empty. Running back down stairs, she shouted, "Harry! They're all gone! All five!" She heard movement. "So is that time turner!" he shouted back. Reaching the bottom of the stairs. She said, "Oh they are so grounded," Harry sighed. "We should probably let George and Angie know,"

"You're right, but we don't know what time they went to,"

"The Ministry knows, they track the uses of each one,"

"How do we bring them back?"

"They're working on one that goes back forward so you don't have to wait,"

"How long will it take?"

"I think that they're almost done. Maybe two weeks?"

"Two weeks? Harry, we can't wait that long! And I don't think Angie and George can either!"

"The Ministry probably knows by now. Maybe they can speed it up slightly but things like this take time!"

Ginny began towards the fireplace. "I'm going to George's," And, with that, and a loud, "WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES!", she was gone leaving Harry alone.

A/N: I did that math wrong really they went back 16 years not 14. And, it was 2014 when they left as well. And Lily turned it 8 not 7 times. Sorry, I'm not the best math student! But, any-who I REALLY appreciate all the positive feedback I've been getting! You guys really have no idea how much this means to me as a writer! THANK YOU SSSOOOO MUCH!


	3. Chapter 3

(Present)

"George? GEORGE!" Ginny stood still and listened carefully for a response. There was a quiet, "Down here!" from the main level of the shop. Racing out of the back room and down the steps, she spotted George and grabbed him from behind. As he spun around to look at her she began crying. Trying to keep his balance as George was taken by surprise. "Wai- What's wrong?" he asked. Ginny relayed to him what she had just discovered, and what she thought had happened. And, George Weasley stood there, completely astounded and lost for words. He probably would've fallen on his butt completely if a shelf hadn't been behind him.

Using the shelf, he steadied himself. "So," he started, "basically what you're saying is that, my kids and my niece and nephews are in a different time, and we can figure that part out, but if-IF that reverse time turner doesn't work, they're, and whoever went to save them is stuck for however long that bloody thing takes to perfect. Brilliant! Bloody brilliant!" He then ran his fingers through his hair, cursing under his breath. He stood again, dropping his hands to his side. "I guess we might need to tell Angie then," he said sighing. "Where is she even at?" Ginny asked. She had stopped crying but her eyes were still red. "Helping Mum at the Burrow,"

"You do realize that means we'll probably have to tell her too?"

"Correction, you realize YOU have to tell her,"

"You are!"

"You are!"

Then suddenly they were fighting like kids again. It continued even as they appeared in the Burrow. They had reduced it to whispers however, not wanting their mother to hear.

"George, you are telling her!"

"I'd like to keep my remaining ear, thank you very much!"

"Telling who what?" Angelina appeared in the doorway, smirking slightly.

…(1996)

"You do realize we've already seen these?" Freddie said, turning the firework over in his tan hand. "Well-"George started. "Do you know how to make them?" Fred finished smirking. James turned toward Freddie, his eyebrows doing the same thing they always did when he was up to something. Freddie smiled. "You would never show me," he said looking at George. Fred hit him playfully on the arm. "Wow George, you're a bad father." George laughed slightly. "You're no better of an uncle then. You didn't show them either you git."

"Okay! Come on! I NEED to know how to make fireworks!" James shouted jumping up and down like a five-year-old.

"Alright then….."

…..(Present)

"THEY WHAT?" The moment that George and Ginny finished the story, that was what their mother screamed. "Mum, calm down-" George started.

"Calm down? George they're just kids!"

"James and Fred are old enough that they can figure out how to keep the smaller ones safe! Mum, they're not about to let them get hurt!"

"They could have gone back to '98, George! Merlin knows who was in that house then! Georgie, they could die and we wouldn't even know it!"

George didn't say anything then, but a flicker of fear passed quickly through his eyes. Harry then had perfect timing, as he flew out of the fireplace at that moment. He looked like he might just stay on his feet, but then he fell flat on his back. George jumped up to help Harry, glad to get away from the kitchen table. "You alright?" he asked Harry as he pulled him up. Harry nodded. "Might want to step back. Teddy's coming in behind me." They both took a step back, Harry brushing himself off. Teddy came not thirty seconds later, doing the same thing that Harry had done.

Teddy jumped up immediately, and started shaking his head to get the ashes out of his turquoise hair. "I'm good!" he said quickly. "Does he know?" George asked Harry. "Yes," Harry and Teddy said in unison. "Okay so the Mnistry said they went to '96. We were there at this time during the summer. They'll be fine. And the ministry also said that they can speed up the process with the reverse time turner and make the wait nine days max," Harry explained. The room seemed to sigh with relief. George smiled slightly. "Good job detective Harry! You pretty much solved the case in less than forty five minutes!" he finished smirked. Teddy chuckled and everyone else was smiling. "Do you think we should send someone back before we go so that they know we're coming?" Teddy asked. "No," Harry said, "If that time turner doesn't work it's just one more person stuck there,"

….

"Everyone come down please!" Molly shouted up the stairs. Freddie and James glanced at Fred and George whom just shrugged. They met with the rest of the group who had gone up stairs and none of them seemed to know what was going on. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Molly greeted them. "Albus is here. He wants to speak with the children," she explained. All the kids looked at each other not sure how to respond. "Come on," Molly said.

They all followed her into the living room, where the bearded man was sitting. "Hello children," he said beaming at them. They all gave silent 'hello's as they sat down. Molly motioned for the other kids to follow. George glanced back for a moment, but he kept following. "You children must understand that we need to ask you some questions, correct?"

"Yes sir," Freddie said.

"And to be sure you are honest we must use Veritaserum,"

"Yes sir," Freddie said silently. "I'll do it,"

Albus then handed him a small clear tube. Freddie pulled off the top and looked at it questioningly. He looked from James to the Professor. He sighed and gulped it all down. He quickly made a face of disgust, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "How are you feeling?" Albus asked him.

"Fine,"

"What year are you from?"

"2014,"

"Who are your parents?"

"George and Angelina Weasley,"

"What is your full name?"

"Frederick Jordan Weasley,"

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen,"

"Are you involved in any Death Eater activites?"

James made a face apparently revolted by the question.

"No,"

"Do you have any intentions on causing any harm?"

"No sir,"

Albus smiled at him "I think that'll be all boy," James looked at Freddie, obviously wanting to leave. The Professor beat them to it as he stood. "Sir?" Freddie asked quickly.

"Yes?"

"Will everyone that has seen us here will they have to have their memories erased?"

"I think you know the answer Mr. Weasley,"

And, with that, Albus Dumbeldore left them.

A/N: I did that math wrong…. again…. So really they went back 18 years turned it nine times so on and so forth. And since we introduced Teddy, he is 17. THANKS GUYS! And thanks for putting up with my horrible math skills too.


	4. Chapter 4

(Present)

Harry looked back once more, the Gryffindor courage slipping away from him. George and Teddy both edged him on. "Why can't one of you?" he mouthed. George started flapping his arms like chicken wings, and Teddy joined him. George stopped and mouthed "Now go you chicken!" Harry sighed one last time and walked the rest of the way up the steps. He clinched his fist slowly as he raised it to the door. He knocked slowly and carefully three times. Hermione answered almost immediately. "Harry!" she said seemingly surprised. "Um, we need to tell you and Ron and probably the kids too," Harry said feeling awkward.

"We?"

George and Teddy waved from the bottom of the steps. "Oh. Sorry guys didn't see you. Come in," Hermione finished. Hermione led the three into the house, where Ron was playing chess with Hugo and Rosie was curled up on the couch reading yet another book. Observing the chess board, Harry asked, "Ron, is he really beating you?" Ron glanced up at him. "Yes! The kid's a natural! He's even better than I was!" George snorted. "Was? Ronald are you actually suggesting that you have so to say 'lost your touch?'" He smirked at Ron. "Shut it, George," Ron growled at him. "So what was it you guys needed to tell us?" Hermione asked.

So the story was relayed Harry, George and Teddy going back and forth. By the time they were done, Ron was pale and Hermione was dabbing at her eyes shakily. Hugo was the first to speak. "So it could be over a week before they get back?" he asked. Teddy nodded his head low. "So we all split up to tell everyone," Harry said in a small attempt to somewhat change the subject. "Mum went and told Perce and Angelina and Ginny went and told Bill. Dad said just to send Charlie an owl since he's coming home tomorrow," George said. Rose perked up. "Charlie's coming home tomorrow?" she asked excited. Even Teddy looked over at him for confirmation.

"George!" Harry, Ron and Hermione moaned. "Fu…dge! You guys weren't supposed to know!" George said. Teddy smirked slightly. "Nice save, George."

….. (1996)

"Well this is awkward," George said looking James, Freddie and Albus over. They were all wearing just their boxers to sleep in so their other clothes could be washed. All three of the boys looked down at themselves and then at the other two. James got a sudden mischievous look in his eye as he looked back at Freddie. He swung his hand out quickly hitting Freddie right in the stomach. Freddie 'umphed' and looked back at James, glaring, but he had the same spark in his eyes as James did. James took one last look at Freddie and dashed out the door. They were down the steps in a matter of seconds, James laughing like a maniac as Freddie chased him down the steps.

As they reached the bottom James just spun around the railing, but Freddie completely jumped it. He hit the ground running quite literally. He barely paused, not even for a second. He tore right back after James. Lupin appeared in the hall, and James ran quickly around him. "Sorry Mooney!" James and Freddie called back in unison. He just stared at them in awe as they raced into the living room.

….. (Present)

"How come I didn't even know Charlie was coming home?" Teddy asked as the climbed a hill leading to the Burrow. "You're still considered one of the kids and none of you were supposed to know until Charlie got here tomorrow," Harry responded. George stayed completely silent. "George you okay back there?" Harry asked. "Yeah! I'm just staying silent during this conversation," he said. Harry and Teddy both smiled slightly. "Why? Because this conversation wouldn't be happening if you hadn't said anything about Char?" Teddy called back. George stated silent but his smirk could be seen in the moonlight.

The Burrow came into view a few moments later. The trio seemed to walk faster in hopes of getting home. Ginny, Angelina and Molly were all standing on the porch when they arrived. "How'd it go with Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked as they climbed up on the porch. "Good. But George let slip the fact that Charlie's coming home tomorrow," Harry said. Molly, Angelina and Ginny all shouted "George!"

"I've already been shouted at, or moaned at rather so save your breath," George said. He brushed past Molly who was standing by the front door. "Where are you going?" Molly called as he went into the house. "Is it now illegal for a man to use the toilet now? Because if it is no one told me!" he called back out. "You're good!" Harry called laughing slightly. "Just don't fall in!" Teddy called. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah details!" George called as he climbed the steps.

….(1996)

James and Freddie had since fallen on the living room floor and were now lying side by side. James had a bright red patch on his stomach, but Freddie's had since faded to a light pink. They stayed silent for a moment but lost it again as they glanced at each other. "That bloody hurt, Freddie!" James said between laughter. "You didn't feel too awesome either there, James!" Freddie responded laughing just as much as James. James stopped suddenly, obviously thinking about something. Realizing this, Freddie stopped laughing as well. "Do you think that we'll ever get back?" James asked staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know. If anything they would come back to stay with us but other than that I really don't know," Freddie responded. James didn't say anything in response, but he just kept staring at the ceiling. "Last one back to the room is a git!" James said standing up and taking off out the door. Freddie scrambled up and took off after him.

A/N: So guys what do you think of this one? I may not have uploaded the fastest in history but I have sports and our computer was having problems. And let's see no one new we introduced so I think we're good! Thank you guys SOOOOO MUCH again for all the feedback! I hope to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

(Present)

When they arrived home, the first thing said was "Dear Merlin! It's actually quiet," The words were mustered by Harry. Teddy then said, "I hate it," and he was dead serious. He had decided to stay with Harry and Ginny that night and said that he would stay until the kids got back if they wanted him to. Harry had said that he could go home whenever he wanted, and that he didn't have to stay until the kids come home. Teddy had replied, "Well this is my home too so either way I'll be home," Harry had just smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

Teddy started making his way to the couch. "Teddy you can sleep in James's bed if you want," Ginny told him. "Nah. I'm good," he responded flopping down on the couch. "Alright then," Ginny said heading towards the stairs. "I'll be up in a minute," Harry said. As Ginny disappeared up the stairs, Harry plopped down next to Teddy. "Teddy I want you to come," Harry said.

"Come where exactly?"

"When we go to get the kids I want you to come,"

"Really?"

"Yes. What do you say?"

"Yes! I'm not stupid!"

Harry laughed. "Okay then. Oh and Ted your hair is neon yellow by the way," Teddy gave a quick 'Oh!' and shook his head, turning it back to its normal turquoise. Harry stood to go to bed. "Wait!" Teddy said. "Will my parents be there?" Harry nodded. "Yes. So will Fred and Sirius and Mad-eye and if there's a meeting going on when we get there, Snape." Teddy only nodded. Harry ruffled his hair again. "Night Ted," he said before departing to go to bed. "Night Harry," Teddy said quietly. As Harry climbed the stairs, Teddy grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and lay down.

He folded his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He knew he probably wouldn't fall asleep for a while so he let his mind wander. Most of his thoughts were about the names Harry had said. His parents, Fred, Sirius, Mad-eye, Snape, all of them were people that he had never really gotten to know properly. He had always wanted to know more about those people (his parents included) as a kid but he had never bothered to ask anyone because he thought it might hurt them. Even at seventeen that small worry was still there.

He made a silent vow to himself that before the kids got back, he would ask about all of them. He would ask Harry about his parents and Sirius and Mad-eye and Snape, but that still left one person. He knew who he should talk to but the worry bubbled up even more when he thought of who he would have to ask. He told himself then that he would talk to Harry first and only George if he hadn't got all the information he needed. He knew George probably wouldn't mind, but he still didn't want to ask. "Maybe I shouldn't ask about anyone," he said to himself. But then he changed it and said he would only ask about his parents.

But the courage every Gryffindor hid somewhere worked against him. After five minutes he was back to asking about everyone and swallowed all his fear. Trying to think about something else he let his mind wander again.

…(1996)

James laid awake for no reason he could think of. He knew everyone else was asleep, because Fred and George cracking jokes had since died when George fell asleep. James and Freddie were the only ones still awake besides Fred at that point so they just said good night and rolled over in every which direction. He was now on his stomach, his head laid sideways on his folded arms. He could make out the figure of Freddie's head in front of him and Albus's body at their feet.

He rolled over onto his side, and was now facing the wall. He heard Freddie shift beside him. Freddie yawned. "James? You awake?" he whispered. "No," James whispered in response.

"Come with me,"

Freddie and James both climbed out of bed, carefully so they wouldn't wake Al. James followed Freddie in the dark hallway down to the bathroom. When they got in James shut the door behind him. Freddie lit his wand. James could make out his expression as he adjusted to the light. His dark ginger hair was stuck to his tan forehead by sweat. "You okay?" James asked. Freddie nodded. "Now turn around I have to pee." James laughed but he was careful to be quiet.

James rested his head on the door as he waited for Freddie to finish. "Okay you're good," Freddie whispered. "James, do you think we should tell them about everyone and the war?" Freddie asked as James began turning around. James thought for a moment. "No. Not until we absolutely have to," James responded. "That's what I was thinking too. Let's go." Freddie put his light out as they left the bathroom.

James led as they walked back to the room. James could barely see in front of his own face as he bumped into something. Or someone rather.

….(Present)

After finally deciding that there was no way he was sleeping, Teddy moved into the kitchen to get something to drink. He just settled with water, not really wanting anything else. He sat down at the kitchen table, only relying on the moonlight for vision. Teddy eyed the mirror across from him. Out of curiosity he stood making his way over to it. Lighting his wand so he could see, he closed his eyes and focused. When he opened them, his hair was a short and straight medium brown. His was hair at its natural color. People always told him he looked like his dad, but now it was obvious. Teddy had only ever seen one photo of his dad at his age, and he really did look like him now.

He let his hair turn back to the turquoise he was used to. It remained straight and short though, the only evidence. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He must have jumped three feet in the air. His wand clamored to the floor leaving only the moon. He turned midair to see that it was just Ginny. "Sorry Teddy, I didn't mean to scare you," Ginny said looking slightly guilty. "You're fine," he said picking up his wand. "I didn't think you were still awake." Ginny half smiled. "Honestly Teddy, I don't think anyone will be able to sleep tonight,"

"You're right. What time is it anyway?"

"Roughly three A.M."

"Where's Harry?"

Just as he finished his statement he heard the soft sound of a shower turning on. "Does that answer your question?" Ginny asked him. Teddy nodded. "Yeah, but at three in the morning?"

"I think he just needed something to do. Come on we'll make a fire,"

…(1996)

"George!" James whisper shouted. "That's me!" George responded. Freddie couldn't see George's face in the dark but he was positive he was smirking. "Were you following us?" Freddie asked. "No. I woke up when you guys left and I needed something to do," George responded. "So you get up and walk around at three in the morning?" Freddie asked him. "Could ask you guys the same question," James smirked. "Ah, but there's your little flaw dear Uncle. Freddie here had to empty his bladder," Freddie face-palmed himself. "You don't just randomly tell people that!" James shrugged. "He is your dad," he said matter-of-factly.

"Technically not yet," George pointed out. Freddie slapped James on the back of the head. "See?" James scowled at him. "That hurt!" he said a little too loudly. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands. They heard movement from upstairs. George's eyes grew wide. He grabbed James and Freddie and pushed them in front of him. "Go, Go, Go!" he whisper shouted pushing them back toward the room.

They ran through the door of the bedrooms and leapt onto the beds. Fred and Albus both shifted. Fred started to groan but George put his hand over Fred's mouth. "Mum's coming. Be quiet or we're all dead." Fred's eyes flew open. Al did the same glancing back at Freddie and James. They all heard the footsteps approaching. George quickly removed his hand from Fred's mouth and rolled over onto his other side.

Fred and Albus both closed their eyes again as James and Freddie shifted into position. They all got into position just in time. The door creaked open and Molly Weasley peeked her head in. She looked at James, Freddie and Albus first, but she didn't keep her eyes on them for long. She transferred to Fred and George and seemed to watch them longer. Both twins felt their heart rates increased as they felt her eyes on them. Seemingly satisfied, she looked one last time at the other three boys, and she left the room closing the door silently behind her.

All the boys strained to hear her footsteps as she went back up stairs. They all heard the door shut as she went back to bed. They all sighed with relief and then James started laughing as quietly as he found possible. Freddie soon joined him and he was followed by the twins and Al. The laughter carried on for about five more minutes and faded as they found themselves growing tired once more. They said good night once more and drifted into a real sleep.

A/N: I know I sort of gave Teddy the spot light in the present parts but that was completely intentional. This one is the longest so far and I'm pretty proud of myself for making my chapters larger. Also I need your guys' opinion on something. I'm thinking about taking my story 'Visions' down and replacing it with a story about Fred's death from all the Weasleys' point of views (this will also include Lee Jordan, Harry, and Hermione). Yes or No? THANK YOU GUYS!


	6. Chapter 6

(1996)

"James. Oh, James," James could feel his cheek being poked as someone called his name. He moaned and rolled over putting the pillow over his head. "Fine then," he heard the voice say. Suddenly, all weight was on his back. He gasped as air fled his body. "Can't breathe!" he gasped desperately trying to grasp any part of the person on his back. "Fred you're gonna kill him!" he heard Albus shout. The weight on James's back receded as Fred got off. James rolled over on his back as he tried to regain his air supply. "You git!" he shouted once he regained his breath. "Well good morning to you too," Fred said smirking. Fred was perched on the edge of the bed as James kicked him in the back.

Fred whispered something in Albus's ear as he leaned over. Albus smiled like a maniac and nodded. In seconds James was squirming, laughing and shrieking as Fred tickled him. "Albus!" James shrieked. "Help me!" Al just stood there still smiling like a mad-man. As James squirmed he began kicking not fully intentionally. Fred with took it though and kept tickling James, laughing just as much as he was. "Freddie!" James shouted desperately trying to get assistance.

James heard Freddie before he saw him as his shoes banged against the wood floors. There was another set of footsteps behind him, but James could tell that it was Lily because her footsteps were so familiar to him. Upon entering the room, Freddie smirked and jumped onto the bed then onto to Fred wrapping his arms around his neck. Fred yelped in surprise as he fell to his side.

James looked up at Freddie and smirked. They both tried to pin Fred's arms at the same time but Fred was faster. His arms flew out from under their arms and wrapped both of them in a head lock. Lily started giggling as she clamored up on the bed. She tangled her arms around Fred's neck. Fred gagged as Lily wrapped her arms tighter. "George!" he gasped out. He tore his arm out from around James and grasped Lily's arms. James yanked Fred's arm that was wrapped around Freddie. Fred let go without much fight. Lily slid off Fred's back knowing that they were done.

George charged into the room. "What are you doing?" he asked with a confused looked. Everyone besides George burst out laughing. "You lot have gone mental." He exited the room with that statement. James looked from Fred to Freddie and he and Freddie stopped laughing. Freddie was the first to slip off the bed. James followed him out the door both of their faces hidden.

Fred looked from Lily to Albus for any hint of what had just happened. They seemed just as confused as he was.

…..(Present)

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Teddy was standing in the entrance to Harry's study as he said this. "Sure Teddy. What is it?" Harry turned to face Teddy. "Can we talk in private?"

…

Teddy and Harry ended up in the garden. Padfoot the black lab trotted around happily. The Potters had gotten him two years earlier and James refused to settle with anything but Padfoot. Teddy had secretly thought this was hilarious because the dog was nothing like the real Padfoot. The dog almost never barked and if a person came along Padfoot would only trot over to them wanting to be petted.

Teddy rubbed the dog's head as he past. "Good boy," he said. Padfoot couldn't have been happier as he trotted off. Teddy went and sat on the bench next to Harry. "Alright Teddy, what did you want to talk about." Teddy thought for a moment unsure how to ask Harry. "About my parents. And everyone else that died in the war." Harry thought for a moment then sighed. "Alright. Well I think you're talking to the wrong person about your mother."

"Really?"

"From my understanding she and Charlie were good friends when they were in school. And of course, you could always talk to your grandmother."

"What about my dad?"

Harry went on explaining about Remus John Lupin as much as he found himself possible. Teddy smiled when he noticed things that his dad had done when he had done almost the same thing. Harry smiled as he noticed that Teddy's hair was changing along with the different themes. When Harry finished Teddy was smiling was a stray tear ran down his cheek. Harry found himself swallowing a burning sensation in his throat. He put his arm around Teddy. Teddy cleared his throat. "Oh, and Harry," Teddy paused and closed his eyes, letting his hair fade to its natural brown.

Harry smiled broadly at him. "You look just like dad like that Ted." Teddy smiled. "I know."

…(1996)

James and Freddie ended up in the bathroom again. James slumped against the wall and Freddie sat on the counter. "We need to tell them," James said. Freddie nodded in agreement, his face in his hands. "But how?" Freddie asked. "It's not just like we can walk up to George and tell him 'Hey! Guess what? Your other half dies!' The world doesn't work like that!" James sighed and leaned his head back, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. "I think we just need to round everyone up and tell them. Tell them about everyone. Not just Fred."

Freddie nodded. "Yeah. But it still won't be a very pleasant form of conversation." James and Freddie both smiled despite their situation. "So, Freddie why were you all sweaty last night?" Freddie shrugged. "I was just hot that's all." James laughed sarcastically. "Oh Freddie! You're hilarious!" James said highly sarcastically. "Nice try now tell me."

"Well you can thank yourself for forming the thought in my mind that there is a possibility that we could never get back to our rightful time. I had a dream that we were stuck here until the final battle. And we went being the stubborn people we are refusing to stay behind. Al came too, but we made the girls stay here. But anyway while we were fighting we saw Fred-"

"Die," James finished for him. Freddie nodded. "Then we saw Teddy's parents die too. But Merlin James, when we finally went to the Great Hall was the worst part. Everyone was just. Broken."

"And then you woke up?"

"Yeah,"

James stared at his cousin and best friend. "We didn't try to save them?"

"There was like this invisible force that made us watch but wouldn't let us do anything else."

James swallowed. "We should tell them. Now. There's a meeting going on so everyone will be here."

…(Present)

"What about Fred? Or Snape? Or Dumbeldore? Sirius?" Harry smiled slightly. "Alright Teddy, slow down. As for Fred, you know that you're talking to the wrong person." Teddy turned away for a moment, cursing inside his head. "Alright then Sirius?"

A/N: Haha! Next is the chapter you are waiting for isn't it? I'm going to kinda give Teddy the spotlight for the Present bits. I don't know how fast I will be able to get the next chapter up as I'm facing a bad patch of writers block at the moment. Also, my dad's coming in next week, so I will be spending a lot of time with him. I promise I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible! THANKS AGAIN!


	7. Chapter 7

(1996)

All the kids sat at the dinner table utterly and interlay nervous. James and Freddie had told the others their plan, but just before they were about to put it into action, Molly had announced that all the Order was staying for dinner. The kids all agreed that there was no sense in spoiling a perfectly good dinner and decided to wait until dinner was over. "So," Remus started, taking a drink. "We obviously won the war if we started families, but the true question here is who died?"

James gagged on his drink. He spit it back into the cup, coughing. George, who was to the left of him, clapped him on the back. "Okay there James?" he asked him. James nodded coughing. When it subsided he said, "Yeah, just caught me off guard a little." Freddie glanced around Fred and George a worried look hidden in his eyes. Albus turned away from the glances that were being tossed at all the kids.

James swallowed the last of the coughs. "Well, first of all, we lose-"

"Sirius," Freddie finished for him. "What no!" Harry shouted looking straight at Sirius. Lily turned hugging Albus burying her head in his side. Albus held his arms around her as Roxie soothed her red hair. "When?" Sirius asked looking straight at James. "Later this year," James responded. Harry was looking desperately at Sirius. "Harry, you will be okay without me. You obviously did pretty well without me," Sirius told him. Harry just stared at him. "Who else?" Mad-eye asked from the head of the table.

"Professor Dumbeldore. Next year." James told him. Harry had been reduced to tears at this point, and had his head down on the table. Mad-eye kept a stern look on James, still wanting him to continue. James swallowed trying not to watch his father. "Mad-eye." Mad-eye did not seem to be bothered by this, as he just kept his glance on James. "Ted Tonks." Tonks looked at James, positively terrified. "Dobby," Freddie said. He had realized that he probably shouldn't make James say all of them. "Remus," Harry was shaking now his head still on the table. Remus, who was sitting to Harry's left, said, "Harry we will be okay. And so will you. It was for a greater cause." Harry just shook even more. Freddie swallowed before continuing. "Tonks,"

"And Tonks, you and Mooney got married and had a little boy. Well not little anymore, but his name is Teddy. He's seventeen now and my dad's his godfather. He goes in between your mother's and our house," Albus explained. Lupin looked shocked then worried. "He's not-" he started. "No, he's not a werewolf," Freddie finished. Mad-eye cleared his throat. "Snape," James said catching the cue. "Lavender Brown and Colin Creevey," James stopped. Freddie and James glanced at each other. "Is that all?" Mr. Weasley asked from the other table head. Realizing neither of the boys were going to say it, Roxie said, "Fred,"

"NO!" George shouted. The some-what silence in the room was broken by the mass of Weasleys as they argued that this couldn't happen. No, this could not be happening. Not to Fred. Fred didn't seem to know what to do as he was grabbed by his twin and his mother. His face was utterly shocked as he just stared forward.

Freddie took one look at his father's distressed expression, and he slipped out of his seat and out the door.

….(Present)

"PRESENTS!" The kids shouted as Charlie pulled a bag out of his suitcase. "Ah let's see," he said digging his arm down into the bag which obviously had an extension charm. The first one he pulled out was a miniature dragon much like the one Harry had in his fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament. The small green dragon breathed a small amount of fire as he handed it to Hugo. "For Mr. Hugo Arthur Weasley, a miniature Common Welsh Green dragon," Charlie said with a smile. Hugo took the gift happily rushing over to show his parents.

He pulled a rather large book out of the bag. "For Miss Victorie Gabrielle Weasley," He handed the book to her as she smiled ear to ear. He reached down in the bag once again. "To Mr. Theodore Remus Lupin," he said tossing a robe in Teddy's direction. "How did you-" Teddy started realizing what the coat was made of. Charlie cut him off. "Save all questions until the end Mr. Lupin,"Charlie dug out more presents. A never ending notebook to Lucy, water colored color pencils to Dominique, some toys from a joke shop that was in Romania to be split between Louis, Fred and James, a chess set for Albus, new sketch books and coloring pencils for Lily, new books about folk tales for Rose, and last but not least new potion books for Molly and Roxie.

The presents for James, Fred, Albus, Roxie and Lily had been set aside for their return. Charlie still hadn't heard the whole story, and was extremely curios about the subject. "Alright go play you lot," Ron said ushering all the kids out the front door, Teddy included. All of them had moaned and groaned about not being able to talk to Charlie as they walked out the door.

The moment that they were positive that all the children had made it to the garden, they relayed the story to Charlie.

…..(1996)

James found his cousin three minutes later, in the bathroom that had become like their escape. Freddie was leaning against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. His chin was resting upon them, and he seemed deep in thought as James pulled himself onto the counter. Neither of them said anything for a moment. Freddie was the first to speak. "You know I was thinking, maybe we could just leave one person's memory so that at least Fred won't have to die,"

James thought for a moment before answering. "You would probably never exist then. Your dad said it himself. Fred more than likely would've married your mom instead of your dad marring her. You and Rox would've never been born."

"I don't really care about that James! I just want my dad to be like he is now. Happy. Fully happy."

"You don't realize what you're saying Freddie!"

"Oh don't I? Why are you getting yourself so worked up over this anyways?"

"OH, I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I NEED YOU!"

James stopped realizing what had just slipped his lips. "You mean that?" Freddie asked him quietly. James nodded, his ears turning pink. James slid of the counter, plopping himself next to Freddie. "Every word. You're not just my cousin Fred." James said quietly. "I hate it though. Seeing what my dad looks like on May 2nd. He's just not him. And I know he tries, but Merlin James, It hurts so bad just seeing him like that." Freddie said. James nodded in agreement. "I know how it feels,"

There was a small knock at the door. "You okay in there? I heard shouting." The voice of Fred Weasley echoed through the door. The door opened as Fred stepped in. He closed the door quietly behind him. James scooted over allowing Fred to sit between him and Freddie. "How'd you manage to slip away from all that?" Fred sighed. "Tons and tons of begging. So what was the shouting about any way?" James and Freddie glanced at each other. Freddie recited what had happened only moments before. James's ears turned pink once more. When Freddie was done, Fred asked, "You would really do that?"

Freddie nodded, and he brought in a shaky breath, obviously dangerously close to tears. Fred slid his arm around Freddie then his other around James. "Alright let's get this straight. Neither of you are going to do anything to try and save me. Because none of you, including what other ones might be in your time, are disappearing off the face of this planet."

…..(Present)

Charlie stared at everyone wide eyed. Before Charlie could even say anything, George said "Yes Charles, we are serious." Charlie kicked George in the shin since he was sitting on the other side of the table. George yelped and kicked Charlie. "Alright any way how long is the time-turner going to take then?" Charlie asked glaring at George. "Now, a little over a week," Harry responded. Charlie nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think it's just going to be Harry and George, Charlie," Molly said as she stirred some soup on the stove. "About that I asked Teddy to go too," Harry said waiting for the shouting. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Molly shouted. "Mum-" George started. "NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! AND DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO CONVINCE ME, GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY!" Molly shook her spoon at him, splattering soup across his face.

Ron seemed to think this was hilarious, as he began laughing. Hermione stopped him though smacking him on the back of the head. That was the end, according to Molly, of the conversation about Teddy going.

A/N: BAM! So what do you guys think of it? It would've been up sooner, but our wi-fi didn't want to work. I will upload as fast as possible! THANKS!


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS IS TAKING SO LONG! I have a horrible case of writers block right now, and all I can really give you guys is a paragraph. So, um, here it is…..

(1996)

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but you do realize we're in a bathroom?" Fred asked with a smirk. James laughed. "And I would gladly leave said bathroom," James said. Freddie put his hand in the air. "I second!" he said with a grin. "Then it has been settled," Fred said deeply. "Was that attempted elegance?" James said questioningly. "Yeah that's it," Fred said his face less positive than his voice.

That's all I got right now. I promise you guys that I will try my hardest to get the rest of this done! If you have and tips or suggestions feel free to tell me!

Sorry one again,

The Missing Twin


	9. Chapter 9

(1996)

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but you do realize we're in a bathroom?" Fred asked with a smirk. James laughed. "And I would gladly leave said bathroom," James said. Freddie put his hand in the air. "I second!" he said with a grin. "Then it has been settled," Fred said deeply. "Was that attempted elegance?" James said questioningly. "Yeah that's it," Fred said his face less positive than his voice. Fred stood, pulling the door open in front of him. When James and Freddie didn't start to move, Fred smirked. "Door open, walk through," he said. James and Freddie gave soft "ohhhhh's" like this was knew information for them.

After pulling himself to his feet he looked at Fred and tilted his head sideways. "So that's what you do!" he said, once again like it was completely new information. Freddie, who had pulled himself up behind James, grimaced. "And to think all this time we've just been running straight into them," he said shaking his head. Fred laughed slightly. "Ah, we have solved your problem. Now we must find the one called George,"

….(Present)

The Burrow started to settle not long after dinner when everyone's stomach's started to bulge from the food intake of the night. Most of the kids had wandered off to do one thing or another, except for Louis and Hugo. They both seemed lost and bored without their companions as they followed the other kids. Louis finally gave up, and came into the living room settling next to George.

"Hey Louis," George said as his nephew sat next to him. Louis mustered a small "Hey," as he settled into the couch. "Bored?" George asked him setting the paper he had been reading aside. Louis nodded. "Why don't you go find Lucy?" George asked him. "She's with Molly and Dom," Louis replied glumly. George sighed. It was known to the Weasley-Potter clan that Louis and Dom had gotten in a fight a few days ago, and refused to make up with each other.

"Well then, I say now would be the perfect time to perfect your Keeper skills," George said. Louis grinned like a wolf up at him. "Alright," he said the smile not altering. It was also known to the whole Weasley-Potter clan that Louis desperately wanted to be Gryffindor's Keeper. He had skills, but the former captain of the team was the Keeper. He would finally get his shot this coming year at Hogwarts.

Louis was off the couch and out the back door in a matter of seconds. George stood then, following his nephew.

…..(1996)

Fred was terrified. Of course he was. He was just told that he was to die. He tried to shake it off, and act like it didn't bother him. But it did bother him because he would have to leave George, his parents, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny. He didn't even want to leave Percy. And Harry and Hermione were basically his siblings in all but blood. Of course he would miss everyone.

And Lupin and Tonks had a kid before they died! He was basically a second Harry! The saying "All is fair in love and war," came to his mind. He snorted to himself. What was fair about leaving a little baby orphaned and several other families missing a member? His thoughts were interrupted by James. "Are you alright?" he asked looking up to Fred's face. "Yeah I'm alright," he lied. "Why?" Freddie glanced up at Fred. "You were quiet. And from what my dad's told me, quiet is bad with you," he said finishing with a smirk.

Fred grabbed his "mini-me" and pulled him into a headlock. Freddie squawked in protest trying to push him off. Fred only ruffled his hair. "Just out of curiosity, what do you even call this?" he asked indicating Freddie's hair. "Bringer," James said matter-of-factly. "Bringer?" Fred asked slightly confused. He released Freddie's headlock as they began walking down the stairs. "Yeah. Louis came up with it it's a mix of brown and ginger," Freddie told him.

"Louis?"

"Our cousin. He's also my dad's godson,"

Fred smiled. George had two kids _and_ a godson. Not to mention he married the girl of his dreams. They entered the kitchen then, but George was nowhere in sight. "Where's George?" Fred asked no one imparticular. His mother turned looking surprised. "He said he was going to find you and that you were going over to the park," she responded. Her eyes were still red and puffy and her voice cracked slightly as she talked. Fred spun on his heels and was out the door. James and Freddie ran along beside him. "Do you know where he is?" James asked. Fred nodded. "Yeah, I do,"

"Wait!" a voice called from the kitchen door way. Fred, James and Freddie all turned to see Lily, Albus and Roxanne gathered at the kitchen door. "We're coming too," Lily said sternly looking right at Fred.

…(Present)

"Ready, Louis?" George called across the garden. "Definitely," Louis called back. George and Louis were both on brooms, Louis in front of the Weasley's make shift hoops, and George holding a quaffle. **(A/N: They are flying lower and the hoops are lower to avoid notice from the muggles.)** "Alright, here it comes," George said lifting up the quaffle. George threw the ball rather hard towards the left hoop. Louis swooped down and caught it. He grinned wildly as he threw the ball back to his godfather and uncle. The repeated the process for the next hour, George throwing the quaffle to different places, Louis always catching it. They were both sweaty, though not wanting to be done, hen Bill called from below. "Louis come on its getting dark we need to be heading home,"

"Daaaaaddddd! I'm not even tired," Louis whined. "Yeah dad he's not even tired," George said mockingly. "Oh hush it, George. And, come on Louis," Bill said glaring at George. "Five more minutes Dad please?" Louis begged. "No Louis. Now come on," Bill said sternly. Louis grumbled some more before returning to the ground with George. Leaning the brooms against the shed and placing the quaffle next to it, George sighed. "Tell you what Lou," he started, "if you promise me that you can be awake, dressed, showered and all that good stuff by seven fifteen tomorrow morning, you can help me at the shop," Louis's eyes lit up. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do. But, you have to be ready at seven fifteen. Alright?" George asked. "Yeah! Of course!" Louis almost shouted out of excitement. "See you tomorrow morning then," George said smiling. Louis jumped up, wrapping his arms around George's neck. "Thanks George," he said as George hugged him back. "Love you," Louis whispered so quietly that Bill couldn't hear. "Love you too Louie," George whispered back. Louis put his feet back completely on the ground, and released George's neck.

George was secretly astonished as Louis's words. Louis almost _never_ said "Love you," not even to his parents. He certainly had never said it to George. As Louis and Bill walked away they both turned and waved. George waved and called: "Seven fifteen,"

A/N: I DID IT! *la freaky happy dance* Well anyway, I was able to get rid of the writers' block and write this chapter. I was able to put a little George and Louis fluff in which I'm really proud of. Now to address a review: Once more I am fully aware that my ages do not follow the DH epilogue, and this was intended. And just because, birthdays are as follows: Fred(II): October 23, 2003. James: March 8, 2004. Louis: June 21, 2004. Albus: July 2, 2005. Roxanne July 10, 2005. Lily: April 23, 2007


	10. Chapter 10

(Present)

George wandered back inside then, finding the comfort of one of the dining room chairs. "Sweat much?" Lucy asked from beside him with a smirk. Wiping his forehead and extending his hand, George acted like he was going to wipe it on her. "Here you have some," he said. She squawked her protest grabbing George's wrist and pushing it back towards him. "I'm good thanks," she said with a disgusted look.

"Where were you and Louis anyway?" she asked.

"In the garden playing quidditch,"

"So basically helping him with his Keeper skills?"

"Exactly,"

Lucy nodded in understanding. "When are you leaving? To go get James, Fred and them, I mean?"

"Whenever the time-turner gets done Luc,"

….(1996)

The group of six crossed the road to the park. Fred led them, a determined look on his face. Lily had climbed onto Fred's back, so technically she was leading too. James, Roxie, Freddie, and Al followed closely behind. Fred and Lily led them straight into the woods. "Where are we going?" Al called to Fred. "The woods," Freddie and James said in unison. "Really?" Roxie asked sarcastically pushing a branch out of her way. "I had no idea,"

Lily slid off of Fred's back only moments later walking towards a small creek. James looked around Fred, to see that George was sitting on the edge of the creek. He smiled he knew exactly what Lily was doing. He watched her as she approached George. George was sitting, knees pulled to his chest and elbows resting upon them. He held his chin between his hands, not even noticing Lily. Lily kept moving though, inching closer and closer to George.

When she reached him, she gently pushed his knees apart. George noticed her then, but he just watched her not saying anything. Lily smiled as she put her back to him, and sat on the ground scooting backwards to sit between his legs. She nuzzled her head up under his chin and lay back against his chest.

James kept smiling. Lily did this to everyone, if they were upset she wouldn't say anything just plant herself between their legs and lay back against their chest. She had done this since she was two. Fred made a movement, walking over to George's left side and sitting next to him. "Georgie?" he asked looked into George's face. George responded by laying his head on Fred's shoulder.

James nudged Freddie with his elbow. "What?" Freddie whispered slightly annoyed. James cocked his head in George's direction. "Go," James whispered. Freddie moved slowly, but made his way to his future father's right side. He sat without a word, just staring at the water. Roxie was the next to move, planting herself right next to her brother. Albus walked forward slightly, just enough to stand next to his brother. Al looked up at James. James saw the hidden question in his brother's eyes; "What do we do?"

James said nothing just moved forward planting himself next to his uncle. Albus followed behind him sitting next to his brother. No words were said for a while. It was Fred who broke the silence. "You'll be okay George," he said draping his arms around his brother's shoulder. "Really?" George asked bitterly. "Lose my other half and you're saying that everything's okay?" Fred sighed. "George, please,"

"You were just told you were going to die, Fred! Aren't you in the least bit scared or worried?"

"Of course I am, George. But, you and everyone else are more important,"

George didn't have anything to say to this, and only stayed silent. "And you know George, I think you got on pretty well without me. I mean you married the girl of your dreams, had two awesome kids, and got a godson. Sounds pretty swell to me," Fred said with an elbow to George's ribs. "Yeah but you're not there with me. That's the point Fred," George replied still refusing to cheer up. "Of course he's there," James responded matter-of-factly. "He never left," Freddie picked up where James had left off. "And besides you did say that Fred is your other half. That means he's part of you. Forever,"

"See, George? You should know I wouldn't leave you. Sheesh man, haven't you learned anything?" Fred asked smirking. George was silent for a moment, and then shoved Fred playfully. "Oh shut up," he said with a small grin. Lily looked up him. "Better?" George laughed. "Yeah I'll be alright Lily."

…..(Present)

"So what's your question Mr. Lupin?" Charlie asked as he Teddy walked in the woods. "Well actually I have a couple," Teddy said.

"First one?"

"How did you know I wanted a dragon skin coat?"

Charlie laughed. "News travels quickly in the Weasley family, Ted,"

Teddy smiled. It was true. "Second question," Teddy started, "my mom," Charlie thought for a second, then grinned. "You'd be surprised how much you two are alike."

"Like what?"

"Well, she was a bit clumsy if I do say so myself. She tripped over something about five times a day if not more,"

Teddy grinned. He was always tripping over things. Charlie continued.

"She had a large amount of curiosity, which sometimes got her into trouble. Especially when she was with me," Charlie smirked at this. "Did you pull pranks?" Teddy asked him.

"Who do you think told the twins how to pull off their first prank?"

Teddy grinned even wider.

"She was extremely friendly and bubbly. Which I do believe was also passed to you,"

Charlie nudged Teddy slightly as Teddy smiled.

"Which in her case, being bubbly made her excited, which only made her trip more,"

Charlie and Teddy both chuckled slightly at this.

"Merlin Teddy, you should've seen her when she found out about you. She was ecstatic. Well, actually that might be an understatement,"

Teddy was smiling, but he couldn't help feeling a bit of sadness. He couldn't even remember her. He hadn't even noticed the tears on his cheeks until Charlie wrapped his arm around Teddy's shoulder. "Ready to head back?" Charlie asked him quietly. Teddy nodded not wanting to speak.

…(1996)

The group lay on the bank, not really talking. "So how many of you are there? Weasley and Potter kids I mean," Albus thought for a moment before answering. "Twelve. Including all of us," George whistled. "Bet mum's happy," he said to Fred. "And, I also bet that making all of those Weasley jumpers gets a bit hectic," Fred said in response. "We don't even know how she does it," Freddie said grinning slightly. "Not to mention our parents still get them too," Roxie pointed out. "Bloody Hell!" Fred shouted. "How many people is that?" George asked laughing slightly.

"Do you really want us to count?" Lily asked looking up at George. "Don't forget family friends!" James said matter-of-factly. "Okay then, forget counting," Fred said. "We'll just say it's a lot of people," George stated. Fred glanced up at the sky. "You guys want to head back it'll be dark soon," There were assents of confirmation as the group stood, starting to walk back towards Grimald Place.

A/N: Again I am very very very very sorry this took so long to update. I just started school again, so things have been a bit crazy. I'm also trying to write an actual book, so I've been focusing on that as well. I promise you guys I will try to get the next chapter up faster. Please review to tell me how I'm doing!


	11. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

You guys probably hate me right about now don't you? I know I promised in the last chapter that I would get the next chapter up sooner. Well obviously, that didn't happen. I'd like to thank my computer for crashing when I was almost done. Thanks computer. Anyway, I'm getting the chapter back into progress now with my Papa's computer at his shop. I will try to get the chapter to you guys in the next couple weeks, but no promises this time.

So yeah, I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, and I hope to God to get that chapter done soon. And just a little shout out here to a good friend of mine, NO MUSICAL NUMBER. If you want to look my good friend up, he's making an account on here sometime soon, and I'll give you guys the name when he makes it. (He's really good by the way)

See you guys soon!

The Missing Twin


	12. Hiatus :(

Guys I am so sorry but I lost all my stuff on this story. So until I can find it all or rewrite all the stuff I lost, this story is on TEMPORARY hiatus. So so so sorry. But to make it up to you guys, I'll have three chapters ready when the hiatus is off. I want to thank all the people that have been waiting, favoriting, following and reviewing this story. Keep in mind I do have a Harry Potter OC story I would love to get fees back on. (I'm working on redoing the chapters up but won't take that down til they're ready) and if you like Sherlock, I have a oneshot for that. I also recommend my friend Library 2.0 he is an amazing writer and one of my best friends so check him out as well.

Love always,  
The Missing Twin


End file.
